


Facility

by orphan_account



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Caring, Complete, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Magic, Magic-Users, One Shot, Post-Thor: The Dark World (2013), Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Even without his memories, Father still managed to sound wise.





	Facility

"You are sure that he'll be given good care ?"

"You don't have to worry, sir, _Shady Acres_ is one of the best elderly care facilities in the city."

"I should hope so." Loki responded, folding his arms across his chest. Simultaneously, he was also casting a curse on the building that would activate if any of the staff deliberately harmed Father. "I'm going to leave him on the porch." With that said, he turned and exited the building. Walked down the stairs and grey slabbed path to Father's side. 

Father was one of the few family members he had left. Despite Farbauti being his birth mother she would never be his mother. Just as Helblindi and Byleistr, though they shared Farbauti's blood, would never be his brothers in the same way as Thor. Father was the only one who had loved Mother more than him and it hadn't felt right to leave Father's memories intact knowing the amount of pain he was in. A mixed flock of ravens and pigeons had gathered around Father's feet.

Father looked up, "Oh, hello, young'un. They're beautiful, aren't they ? The birds. But, you know, they can only be truly appreciated when they spread their wings and fly away." 

Of course even now, Father would still manage to be wise. "They are. My father and I, we weren't very good at communicating. Mother always said it was because we were too stubborn to see the other's opinion. I can see now that she was right, I just wish I'd gotten to tell her before she died."

"She sounded like a wise woman so I'm sure she knows; and that your father loved you very much, even if he couldn't express it well. I would, you're a good boy. Help me to the door ?"

"Of course, elder." He managed to control his voice and give a thin smile before escorting Father up the stairs. It was then he remembered the eyepatch. "Oh, I think this one might suit a bit better in there, so no one steals it." Gently, he removed the solid gold patch and replaced it with one made of brown leather.

"Hmm. That one was rather flashy, wasn't it ? I don't know if I will ever see you again but I hope you fare well all the same."

"You too." When Father's back was turned, he teleported away. He collapsed against his bed and cried.

He hadn't wanted any of this. 

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that Loki looked into his birth family after meeting Laufey for the third time.


End file.
